Melchior the Tyrant
Melchior Remus Tarellian IV is a character created by clockwork, a member of The Sonic Factory. Melchior exists in an alternate timeline, where he rules the entire planet with an iron fist. He is the ultimate enemy of Toxic and his small group of friends, and wields terrible power and influence. Appearance Face Melchior's face is a hard, chiselled portrait of fear. His nose is slender, and long, with a heavy white moustache hanging over his plump lips. His jaw is sharp and hard as stone, as though carved out of a mountain. His cheekbones are prominent, and high on his face. His eyes are sunken into his face, with dark circles around them. The top of his head is bald, and lightly spotted, while his long white hair hangs down from the back and sides, over his ears and neck, but not quite reaching the shoulders. Body Melchior's body is massive, his chest and arm muscles large and well-developed from swinging the broadsword Tyranny. His stomach contrasts highly against his chest, giving way to fat rather than muscle. His gut hangs out, bloated, hairy, and disgusting. His legs are strong from hauling such immense weight, but his knees are somewhat weak. Attire Melchior wears armor at all times, rough steel and ebony covering his chest, thights, shoulders and arms, massive black boots on his feet, and heavy iron gauntlets worn over red velvet gloves. Upon his face, he wears a black iron mask that covers his eyes but leaves his jaw exposed. From his ebony shoulder pads hangs a brilliant crimson mantle that hangs down to the ground. Personality Casual Personality Melchior is an ambitious man. He is only friendly when he is attempting to win over a potential ally. In truth, he is bitter and impatient, and he will often become angry with the slightest things. Battle Melchior is merciless, to his enemies and his own troops. Should one of his soldiers be in his way when he swings his weapon, he will not stay his hand. Speech Melchior's voice is deep and booming, and carries with it tones of contempt. He speaks eloquently, as an educated man would be expected to do, and shows disdain to anyone he speaks to. Habits Melchior drums his fingers when he becomes impatient. He cocks his eyebrow his authority is challenged. He raises his voice and interrupts when he wants to make a point. Making Friends Melchior does not make friends. He makes allies. He does not value the life of anyone but himself. But when trying to win someone over, he will do so with promises of money, power, glory beyond their wildest dreams. Mental Instability Melchior believes himself to be infallible. Background Childhood Melchior was raised by his father to be a noble and a soldier. He became as arrogant and pig-headed as his father at a very early age. As well, he became a capable fighter. However, he became ambitious beyond his father. He was not content to be a simple noble. He wanted more. On his 18th birthday, he slaughtered his parents and assumed his father's position. He drank their blood from his father's cup as he sat on the throne. The Fountain of Youth Melchior came to realise during his 30s that his lifespan would not be long enough to see his ambitions realised. His territory grew slowly every year, but he was far from controlling all of the world. He had heard of the fountain of youth, and he sent forth an expedition to find it, promising untold riches to whichever explorer brought him good news of its discovery. He recieved word from one of his teams, and immediately set out to their position. He had the explorers excecuted as he descended into the fountain chamber. The fountain had run almost dry, and only a small trickle of water remained in its basin. As his troops slaughtered the explorers above, some of their blood seeped through the ground and fell into the water. Melchior drank eagerly, but he did not grow younger. As the years passed, however, he did not grow older as he had before. His aging had merely been slowed. War and Conquest It came to be that there was a great war that consumed the world. Melchior saw this as an opportunity, and he pledged his allegiance to one side in exchange for his choice of territory. With his aid, the war was won, and the province of Summel was victorious. However, Melchior quickly turned on his former ally, eliminating the ruling family and assuming the throne himself. The people revolted, and a civil war broke out, resulting in Melchior being forcibly removed from power and imprisoned in another dimension through the combined efforts of Toxic, Lucid Axel, and Benjamin Strype. Rebirth After many years trapped in his dimensional prison, Melchior found a way to free himself through temporal distortion. He emerged with an army, troops massed through the ages washing over the world and crushing anything and everything that stood in his way. Like an unstoppable wave, Melchior covered the globe with his influence, impressing the conquered into his ranks, and executing those who did not submit. Weapons Tyranny A massive steel broadsword decorated with intricately carved skulls and a crown upon the handle. This broadsword has been passed down through Melchior's family for generations. Opression A gigantic Greataxe forged from a special ore found in the Crystalline Mountains. While the enormous blade is kept razor sharp at all times, the mere weight of the axe in enough to shatter bones. This axe was forged upon Melchior's ascension to power. Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Alternate Timelines